Mejor amiga
by eminahinata
Summary: Pues bien, ¿Qué clase de personas vivían en New Jersey? Secuela de Porque Danno es adorable. Slash.


**Titulo: **Mejor amiga

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 1,581

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Dedicatoria:** Eri-san uesagi, porque me encantan tus historias.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** Pues bien, ¿Qué clase de personas vivían en New Jersey? Secuela de Porque Danno es adorable. Slash.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, por si alguien se ha pasado por mi perfil, he dividido mis historias de Hawaii Five-0 en cuatro universos. Me di cuenta que unas tenían que ver con otras y otras no, y pensé que ordenarlas sería mejor para que no se confundieran y cree mis cuatro universos. Así que son: _Verso Costellano_, _Verso Empatía_, _Verso Verdades a media_ y _Verso McDanno_; y de ahora en adelante pondré en las especificaciones a que universo pertenece cada historia. Por supuesto que también lo hare en las anteriores, pero sólo es aclaración. (Más información en mi blog, pulsando mi perfil).

Este fic es una secuela de mis dos anteriores historias: _**Porque Steve es posesivo**_ y _**Porque Danno es adorable**_. Si alguien no las ha leído, no es muy importante pero sería bueno que pasaran y las leyeran, ¿ne? Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

.

**Mejor amiga**

By: eminahinata

.

Era un día tranquilo en la sede de 5-0 y todos los miembros se encontraban completamente aburridos. Bueno, excepto Danny, quien realizaba el papeleo de su última misión, donde cierto castaño (al cual no iba mencionar, no, no lo haría) tomo prestado (robo) un helicóptero y luego _hizo_ que explotara, lo que significaba más formularios que rellenar, para gran desgracia del detective rubio. Maldito neardenthal con complejo de estómago.

Así, que si, el día estaba aburrido. Steve jugando con un lápiz en su escritorio, Kona viendo algo en su computadora, Chin leyendo el nuevo libro que compro y Lori organizando carpetas. Un día completamente aburrido. Bueno, hasta que apareció este joven de cabello azabache y unos impresionantes ojos azules, buscando en todas partes en la oficina.

−¿Julio? –pregunto Danny saliendo de su oficina, sus ojos ampliados cómicamente al ver al adolecente frente a él, que sonrió cuando lo vio.

−Hola –dijo en español el joven.

−¿Qué haces aquí? No es que me moleste tenerte a aquí, ya sabes. ¿Y donde esta tu madre? –se cruzo de brazos, haciendo caso omino de sus compañero que veían con curiosidad su plática en español. El adolecente sonrió en respuesta y el rubio suspiro, regresando a su oficina, tomando sus llaves y cartera antes de regresar y salir de la base, seguido de cerca por el adolecente que se parecía mucho a él.

Media hora más tarde Danny junto con el adolecente y otras dos mujeres entraban por la puerta, una de ellas con una expresión resignada y la latina con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que el rubio parecía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima a la latina.

−No puedo creerlo, en serio –exclamo el rubio indignado, deteniéndose y negando con la cabeza−. No, es más, ya no debería sorprenderme. ¡Esto es mucho peor que cuando terminamos en Colombia! −.

−¿Qué? ¡El desgraciado estaba toqueteando a Sam! –la mujer de cabello rojo se ruborizo y suspiro−. ¡Yo no iba a permitir tal cosa! –se cruzo de brazos.

−¡Pero Emily, no tenías que dejar inconsciente al pobre guardia! Él sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo –le señalo el rubio.

−Bueno, a mi me parecía que estaba manoseando a mi esposa –se cruzo de brazos la latina, el rubio rodo los ojos y volteo hacia la otra mujer.

−Todavía te lo adverti cuando estábamos en preparatoria –la pelirroja suspiro.

−Yo lo sé –ambos vieron a la latina y está le devolvió la mirada ofendida. El adolecente tras ellos reía abiertamente.

El equipo 5-0 veía todo ello con incredulidad.

−¿Danno? –pregunto Steve acercándose, tras el Chin, Kono y Lori sonreían con cortesía a los turistas.

−Oh, bien –sonrió Danny−. Chicos le presento a Emily Barrios, Samantha Collins y Julio Barrios –las dos mujeres sonrieron y el adolecente hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Danny volteo hacia los turistas−. Ellos son el Teniente Comandante Steve McGarrett, el Teniente Chin Ho Kelly, la oficial Kona Kalakaua y la agente Lori Weston –presento con una sonrisa.

−Es un gusto –dio un paso al frente Sam−. Dan nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes y lo que hacen –tendió una mano, que rápidamente todos estrecharon. Emily los vio con ojo crítico, especialmente al Seal, que no paso desapercibido por el escrutinio de la mujer latina.

De esta forma todos pasaron a tomar un poco de jugo a la pequeña cocina de la sede de 5-0.

−Así que… ¿cómo se conocen? –pregunto Weston, muy interesada en la respuesta.

−Bueno, Dan y yo nos conocemos desde secundaria –sonrío Emily−. Y desde entonces hemos sido amigos –el rubio bufo en respuesta y la latina río con candidez.

-Yo sabía que nunca debí haberme sentado a tu lado en clase de química –bufo el rubio, negando con la cabeza−. Sólo has causado dolor a mi vida desde entonces −.

−Eh, pero del buen dolor –guiño un ojo. Sam suspiro y el adolecente se atraganto por la risa−. Al menos te di un hijo –ahora fue Steve quien se atraganto mientras que el resto volteaba a ver asombrados al adolecente que les sonreía. Correcto, he ahí la respuesta del parecido.

−Un hijo que ha sufrido bajo tus locuras, mujer –señalo con el dedo, haciendo caso omiso del asombro de sus compañeros−. ¿Cómo la soportas, hijo? .pregunto al adolecente.

−Mucha paciencia, Danno, mucha paciencia –Sam asintió en acuerdo. Emily los vio ofendidos.

−¡Eh! Eso no es justo, ¡tres contra uno! –se cruzo de brazos−. Y yo que venía a visitarte. Eres despiadado Daniel. Esa no es forma de agradecer a quien te pago la fianza cuando teníamos diecisiete –el rubio rodo los ojos.

−¿Y por quién termine en prisión? –la latina rio nerviosamente.

−¿Y yo que sabía? –respondió. El rubio la vio de forma asesina−. Lo único bueno es que nos deshicimos de esos pervertidos –se encogió de hombros−. Ahora, ¿Cuándo comemos? ¡Extraño tanto tu comida! −.

−Sí, porque la tuya apesta madre –resoplo el adolecente de quince años. Danny y Sam estallaron en carcajadas.

−¿Qué? ¡Mi comida no apesta! –vocifero poniéndose de pie y botando la silla en el movimiento.

−Quemas el agua madre, lo que es físicamente imposible –respondió Julio con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Julio Steven Galvan Barrios, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre! –chillo la mujer, Danny se rio aun más fuerte.

−¡Pero es la verdad! –frunció el seño de una forma que a todos les recordó al rubio que no dejaba de reír−. Papá siempre ha cocinado mejor que tú. Y si no fuera porque mamá tomo clases con Danno, seguramente estaríamos muertos de intoxicación con tu comida –la señalo. Sam se sonrojo, aun después de tantos años le emocionaba que el adolecente le llamara de esa forma.

−Uhm, bueno, que eso no te lo niego –se encogió de hombros−. Y tú, Dan, ¡deberías de corregir a tu hijo! −.

−Lo siento, lo siento. No lo pude evitar –sus hombros aun se movían intentando apaciguar la risa−. Si no hubiera sido por Ilyan, la cocina hubiera quedado irremediable –volvió a reír. Emily se ruborizo en respuesta.

-o-

−…Y fue luego de que Emily persiguiera a Dan por unos meses, que Dan al final acepto e hicieron la inseminación artificial –les conto Sam.

−Y he allí el porque estoy aquí –dijo el adolecente con una sonrisa. Los de 5-0 asintieron, todos reunidos alrededor de la comida, incluyendo a Joe y Max que aparecieron para la comida. Joe se reía internamente por la expresión que el Seal llevaba cuando le dijo que el niño era hijo de Danny. El rubio sólo había rodado los ojos. ¿Él no podía tener cierta información que no compartía y por ello se volvía un revuelo y un celoso Steve, pero el castaño si podía tener todos sus secretos y el hacerse de la vista gorda? Al parecer, esa era su situación.

−Pero recuerda que yo siempre te voy a amar, cariño –dijo serio el rubio.

−Yo sé Danno –le sonrió el adolecente−. Yo también te amo –esta vez fue el detective que sonrió. Owww, momento tierno, pensó el resto.

−Uhm, tengo una duda –Kona volteo a ver al adolecente−. ¿Por qué tienes tres nombres? –Danny y Sam suspiraron.

−Eso se debe porque no se ponían de acuerdo, aquí, estos tres –señalo el adolecente. Emily sonrió.

−¿Qué? Steven es un lindo nombre –el Seal sonrió−. Eran ellos dos que querían otros nombres −.

−A mí siempre me gusto Julio –respondió Sam jugando con su comida como si hubiera sido regañada.

−Lo entiendo cariño, ¿pero Galvan? –el rubio exclamo indignado.

−¡Oye! Te recuerdo que era el nombre de mi abuelo –le vio todo ofendido.

−No te preocupes Danno, a mí me gusta –le sonrió el adolecente.

-o-

−¡Debieron a ver visto! Todos los de tercer año no dejaban en paz a Dan después de eso –rió la latina mientras el rubio se sonrojaba.

−¡Fue tu culpa! –chillo indignado.

−Que no fue tan difícil convencer al resto que tú fueras Julieta en la obra. Te mirabas muy bien en ese traje −.

-Sí, es cierto. Te quedaba muy bien el traje –el detective hizo un ruido frustrado.

−¡Y agrádeseme que fue Ilyan que represento a Romeo! –puso cara de ensueño−. Se miraban tan bien y la escena del beso… -ella y Sam suspiraron enamoradas. Danny se dio contra la mesa y Kono rio escandalizada.

−¡Quisiera ver eso! –rio Kono. Steve intentaba imaginarse a un Danny de quince años en traje de época y peluca… Está bien, tal vez no era el mejor plan. O al menos cuando había mucha gente a su alrededor.

−Tengo fotos –saco un álbum de su bolso.

−¿De dónde…? –pregunto extrañado el rubio.

−Unas son de tu madre y el resto fue las que les encontré al equipo de football y al de beisball y a los de teatro… −el rubio palideció−. Fue tan fácil sobornarlas con otras que tenia –Steve cayo de su silla mientras que Joe y Chin reían.

-o-

−¿Y cuanto se quedaran por aquí? –pregunto Lori.

−Dos semanas… –contesto Sam mientras Julio y Danny se encontraban acomodando las maletas en la parte trasera del Camaro y riendo mientras hablaban. Emily no se encontraba por ningún lado.

−¡Emily! −.

−¡Madre! –se escucho una pequeña explosión por el estacionamiento.

−O cuando las autoridades nos saquen por algún altercado –suspiro la pelirroja. Los 5-0 parpadearon.

Pues bien, ¿Qué clase de personas vivían en New Jersey?

Vieron como padre e hijo regañaban a la latina.

Serian dos semanas muy largas.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
